Valencia Bergamot
=Valencia Bergamot= http://img842.imageshack.us/img842/7366/valenciah.png Name: Valencia Bergamot. Gender: Female. Age: 17 Birthdate: March 21, 2035. Birthplace: Generic rural Florida Hometown: Generic rural Florida Height: 5'4" Build: Athletic Eye Color: Leaf Green. Hair Color: Orange. Parents: Charles and Mary Bergamot. Status: Dating Aranea IM Screen Name: SunnyDelight Player: SleepyOrigami Theme Song: Legacy of Wizard - Dragon Slayers by Yuzo Koshiro Appearance Valencia's curly red hair extends slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes are leaf green. She has a short and somewhat athletic build. She has a notable scar similar in appearance to a classical vampire bite on the left side of her neck. Valencia mainly wears skirts, although she does have a few pairs of cargo shorts left over from when she was a dude. The bulk of her wardrobe is goth clothes such as corsets. This is thanks in part to Sapphire Griffin helping her buy clothes at discount from Black Cherries during the gender swap event of Christmas 2050. She is starting to branch out into other clothing styles now like the one featured here in her bio picture. Personality 9_6 Derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp Derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp Derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp Derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp Power Power Class: 1 Valencia's body exudes fragrant orange oil in place of normal sweat. Besides the fragrance and flavoring properties, orange oil is also a great cleaning solvent and insect attractant. Bees in particular like to swarm her when ever she sweats too much. Passively, she always smells of oranges. Furniture she touches becomes somewhat cleaner or shinier thanks to the cleaning properties of orange oil. Background Valencia was born Leonard Bergamot, a rural Floridian boy. She was raised on an orange orchard that had been in her family for generations. Her parents always pushed Leonard to strive for farming excellence in the hopes their son would one day take over the Bergamot family business, but Valencia had different dreams. She craved the thrill and excitement of city life. Valencia spent several years saving up her allowance to serve as seed money to escape the farm. She rarely spent money on anything during this and this earned her a reputation of being somewhat cheap and a moocher, traits which still plague her personality to this day. When she finally did run away from home, she didn't tell anyone where she was going. Valencia moved as far away from home as she dared to Seattle. She had another motivation for coming to Seattle other than its distance from home however. Seattle is home to the famous Cyrus Institute known for its high concentration of meta-students. Seattle itself is a mecca of meta-human activity. It was the perfect place for adventure and excitement. It is important to note, that her family knew she had run off to Seattle thanks to receipt of enrollment forms from Cyrus Institute. As it turns out, they weren't upset and had even paid her tuition fees in secret. Not long after she arrived in Seattle, the entire city was gender swapped by a mysterious force (this event is referred to as Gender Swap II). Valencia had always felt uncomfortable about herself, but could never quite figure out what was wrong. Gender Swap II brought the issue into focus. Valencia, 'Leonard', did not identify with her male birth sex. This revelation was not instantaneous by any means. Over the next few months Valencia began experimenting with having a female persona online in the popular virtual reality game Twilight Valkyrie III. While this helped bolster her identity as a woman, 'Leonard' was not ready to come out as a transgendered individual. She was firmly closeted in worry of potential social complications of her new found and somewhat confused identity. The issue came to a head due to a betrayal of her confidences by her then roommate, Milo Sharpe. Milo, aware of Valencia's experimenting with gender identity tricked her into spending two weeks of Christmas 2050 gender swapped female. During the Christmas holiday, Valencia's sister Blossom Bergamot flew in to town for a surprise visit. Valencia initially attempted to pretend she was her own girlfriend a fictional person by the name of Lenora in an effort to conceal her identity from Blossom; however, thanks to the intervention of her friend Topaz Griffin, Valencia eventually gathered the courage to come out to her sister and to her family. The Bergamots were very supportive of their daughter. Perhaps, too supportive in her opinion. When Rory returned after the Christmas Holidays, Valencia changed back into her original male form. The whole experience of coming out and reuniting with her family had been wonderful, but completely overwhelming at the same time. She was not ready to transition for good. The for the couple of months she took up cross-dressing. She began seeing a Marjorie, the cloneplex psychiatrist for counseling at the bequest of her concerned friend Sapphire Griffin. The counseling and cross-dressing period ended in March during a party at the Cyrus family mansion in Alaska. She finally built up the confidence to start living as a woman full time. She adopted the new name Valencia at the suggestion of her new friend Clone Maddie Sparks. Fluff and Miscellanea * Valencia named her computer Red Delicious because, as she explains, "it is red and it is an apple product". Red Delicious is a girl computer. Valencia sometimes worries her computer might become a stripper. * Valencia can somehow coax the cafeteria coffee machine into producing lattes, albeit of a vastly inferior quality to coffee-shop grade. * Alternate Cradle Universe 'Leonard' was killed by AU Ivy. Because of this, Valencia has developed a slight fear of Ivy. * Valencia has a job working at Infinity Doughnuts. * Valencia has a mild shrimp allergy. Skin irritation, itchy eyes, and some minor digestive distress like nausea are some of the symptoms she has.